


Lespires, Families, and Titties! Oh My!

by Quandisa



Series: Working Out the Kinks [11]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Chasing, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Family Fluff, Kink Exploration, Lesbian Vampires, Licking, Love Bites, Masturbation, Peridot being cute, Period Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandisa/pseuds/Quandisa
Summary: “I’m Lilth, your personal period lespire! Jeebus cursed me to crave human blood, because I craved all the tiddies. Now I must roam the planet in search of the finest, dripping fruits to feast upon.”“You can’t just take parts of the word lesbian and slap it onto existing words.”“I am Reenie! Of course I can! Now how can I seduce you this evening?”
Relationships: Blue Zircon & Yellow Zircon (Steven Universe), Blue Zircon/Yellow Zircon (Steven Universe)
Series: Working Out the Kinks [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/892545
Kudos: 3





	Lespires, Families, and Titties! Oh My!

Zandy heard the front door slam and turned off the vibrator she had shoved between her shamelessly spread legs, then slipped under the covers in time for the bedroom door to be pushed open by her wife. 

“Hey, didn’t expect to see you home early on a Friday night. Was that bees sipping honey I heard?” Reenie asked as she went to put up her purse. 

“Yeah, pain pills weren’t working.” 

“That explains your dinner order of fried chicken and chocolate cheesecake.”

A blonde ball launched itself on the bed.

“Mommy! Why are you in bed? Are you sick?”

The woman wrapped up her girl up in a hug, while shuffling the wand under her legs.

“A little. But I’ll be better soon. What did Dottie learn today?”

“I didn’t learn. I created! I created alien brain salad! It’s the perfect balance of salad stuff! You have try some!”

“Oh dear.”

“C’mon, Per-Bear. Let’s let mommy get ready for dinner while we set the table.”

“But, Reenie! I hate setting the table!”

“Well, it’s not going to set itself.” 

Peridot stuck her tongue out.

“I hate it when you say that! When I grow up all tables will set themselves!”

“Oh, good, then we’ll just have to feed the dishwasher.”

“Feed the dishwasher?”

Bedroom door closed, Zandy could clean up for dinner. As precious dinners were with her little girl, having a knife slashing your lower belly was quite the damper on things. Her little Dottie got an extra big hug before she went back to her bed cocoon. 

****

“But Cassandra, you’re a woman! And I’m a woman! We’re all alone in this deserted cabin in this blizzard, with this bottle of lube and wet shirts! Whatever shall we do with our lusty passions?!”

Zandy was snoring as the tv played on. Sleep was a pain free space. She wasn’t really dreaming, but sparks rained down her neck sending shivers down her spine. While, heavy with sleep, she pulled her arms up to where she thought a head was, but the shape wasn’t right.

“Sleep, mon ange.”

“Hm?” Warm skin flexed under her fingertips, but a topless wife kissing her awake was nothing new.

“No, seriously, I never got to see if I could blow you to completion in your sleep.”

“Reenie,” Zandy sighed, now awake, bending her head back, and confused by the large collar in the way of her grabbing a blonde head. “What on-?”

“Oh yeah!” Abandoning her work on the brunette’s chest, Reenie stood up, and modeled her...swim suit? “There was a wig, but I didn’t think your pussy needed more hair.” It looked like a terrible one piece, halter top swimsuit with a cut out over her belly, exposing the underside of her breasts, and a wide, white collar.

“What are you? The whore daughter of Dracula?”

Reenie twisted to show off her bare back, knowing how to hold her body in the most attractive poses.

“I’m Lilth, your personal period lespire! Jeebus cursed me to crave human blood, because I craved all the tiddies. Now I must roam the planet in search of the finest, dripping fruits to feast upon.”

“You can’t just take parts of the word lesbian and slap it onto existing words.”

“I am Reenie! Of course I can! Now how can I seduce you this evening?” 

“Well, fuck me! With logic like that!” Zandy threw off the covers and butterflied her knees. “Get in there, Lily!”

“I love it when you’re horny. Wearing a tampon?”

“Yeah,” Bum lifted up, she removed her panties. “Did you wanna try-?”

“Pulling out like in that one porn?”

Zandy nodded.

“Well, it’s some people’s kink, so why not try it?” Fetching a paper bag, Reenie studied on it. 

Having someone stare intently on her crotch wasn’t the sexiest thing. “Aren’t you, ya know?”

“Sh! I’m sarting!”

“Sart-?”

“Sex arting!”

“That already has a name! The erotic-” Zandy’s tongue suddenly had visitor. A very demanding one who managed to turn off her brain, so the rest of her statement turned into groans.

“Naughty, naughty. You know what little Zandy’s dirty words do to me.” Reenie’s voice was deep and low. “I ought to take you over my knee, then over the side of the bed.”

Zandy’s voice softened. “We tried that. The headache beat out the fun.”

“But you look so  _ delicious  _ from that angle.”

“Then why don’t you get to feasting?”

The vampire growled, kissed her wife, and slinked down to pepper kisses on the striped thighs of her love. Hormones surged through her veins, setting her body on fire. Even the soft petals caresses over her skin drove her mad. 

“Damn it! Why am I still wearing a bra?!”

“Because you’re very silly.” The blonde told her clit, while her wife wrestled the bra off without removing her shirt. 

“My mother never paraded like a hippie.”

“Your chocolate chips are out.”

“Eat your tuna before dessert.” Zandy ran a hand through her stressed hair. Pleasure bloomed from the needy spot. Reflectively, her thighs flexed, and she bit her finger. 

“Special kiss for being braless,” sang Reenie, smugly drinking in sight of her love battling passions. But then a hand pushed her back into the love taco. “Okay! Okay! How’s your lava flow?”

“Fuck me or I will ride you until your ass is bruised!”

“I didn’t bring the-!”

The wand was grabbed, and Zandy held it to her pelvic bone until her pleasure peaked and she slumped back.

“Rude! You’re such a hole when you’re bleeding.”

“You’re the one that says.. What is that stupid thing you say? Doesn’t matter what suit you wear so long as everyone gets in the pool.”

“No,” She grabbed the wand and swirled her tongue over its head. “Doesn’t matter how you get there, so long as everyone gets to ride.” The bulb was teased over the planes of her flesh, slowly, pushing down her breasts with erect nipples just at the edge of the fabric,dipping into her navel, and danced over her bat wing spangled crouch.

“You whore,” growled Zandy, hating that the only pleasure her wife was getting was how frustrated she was getting that the erotic display.

“All that sweet talk, but now you have to beg.” Now the wand was one, following the same track but with added hip circles, and rolling head.

“My own, nympo wife is going to make me beg while she’s stealing my massager in her cosplay that would embarrass an actual prostitute?”

“Uh huh.” Reenie turned around to let the wand jiggle her half exposed ass.

Zandy watched.

“Come here, you!” She made for the grab, but the ass was too quick!

“No, no, no!” tsked Reenie. “Naughty, naughty. Lilth didn’t hear you beg, so you can’t touch.” She stretched out her leg, and went back to her show.

“Can’t touch?! I own that ass! I’ve eaten peach pie off it!” Zandy got on all fours and pounced, but was evaded by the lespire rolling off the bed.

“Oh yes, baby! Come and get me! Fuck feminists!” 

“That’s what I’m trying to do! And I thought you were too!”

The brunette had to take off her glasses for fear of them slipping off before dragging herself out of bed.

“I’ll have you know I only fuck feminists. I’m of the opinion they are the only ones that should be allowed the privilege,”Reenie postured, before ducking and darting around the bedroom, giggling and avoiding being captured by her pantless wife. 

They made a few circuits, even managing a rug slide out of the master bathroom, before Zandy’s cramps got the better of her, and she curled up in her sick bed. 

“Now do you see why listening to Reenie is the best idea?”

“Fuck you!” The pillow was informed.

“Soon enough, since you bounced your tits off. I’m going to check on the baby.”

“My baby,” Zandy moped to the pillow. Said pillow had dreamed of catching tears when it was a fluffy thing just out of the factory, but it never imagined it would bear witness to displays the likes of this. The horror.

“Baby’s snoring away. I wonder if she needs a doctor for that. Although I think she out grew…” Tiger eyes stared at her. “Babe?”

“We are having raw, rough, bruising sex, and then I’m going to watch my baby.”

“Well, it certainly doesn’t sound like I have a choice, however I believe I requested that tune in D minor.” 

“Do you know what I did all day? I suffered my insides turning themselves inside out just so I could come home and replay all the stuff my wife was going to do to make it feel better. And what do you do? You picked up my daughter, dinner, make sure she’s got her homework done, she’s all played out and tucked into bed before taking out the trash. I’m so sexually attracted to you right now, you could tie me up in the basement and use me for your sex doll for a month until the rope on my ankles as is so soaked with piss it grew mold!”

“That piss part isn’t my kink. But the rest was good.” Reenie let her robe hang off her elbows before polishing the door frame with her cleavage. “And do keep a civil tone, you’ll wake my baby.”

“You’re a pussy in heat!”

Arching her back, she got on her toes, and wiggled her butt.

“And if you want me you have to tell me what I want to hear.”

Zandy’s nostrils flared. Then she muttered.

“Huh? What was that? I’m being really sexy over here!”

“I said, Will you snuggle me, please!”

“Now without the shirt.”

The shirt was flung off.

“Please!”

“Well, geez,” she sauntered over, studying her nails as if weighing her options, “you interrupted my meal, disrupted my sarting, chased me, smudged my lipstick, soiled my virgin ears with lewd language, and threatened to tie yourself in my basement to be used has my sex slave. I don’t know. You seem like a dangerous individual.” She stalked up between her wife’s open legs and pushed her into the despairing pillow. “Maybe I don’t want to risk such an encounter. I have a kid to raise.”

“I’m naked and losing my last brain cell underneath you.”

“Yeah, but so was Peri when she was fighting her bath.”

“What is keeping your boobs in there?”

“Kiss the frog and win the prize.”

So Zandy kissed her.

And pinched her ass.

So now Reenie slid back down, giving her wife’s swollen breasts a quick soothing rub, before wrapping her arms around her buttocks, and lifting her lower half up.

“What are you-?”

Never breaking eye contact, her stiff tongue circled her bright pink nub, then followed the folds down, down.

“Reenie?”

Reenie came up, with the string in her teeth.

“Oh Lord! Gentle!”

Then she sank back down, easing the tampon now coated in blood and slick out, a gush of scarlet passions followed. The blonde look pleased with her prize dangling from her lips.

“Oh God!” Zandy bit her lip while the brown sack was brought up, and the cotton plug dropped in. Bloody kisses were pecked into Zandy’s stomach.

“Good?”

“Yeah. Yeah. Just like that. God! How do you do that? How did you make pulling a tampon out sexy?”

“I’m a sartist. You are my muse. Now I stick my fingers in you.”

The bleeding woman groaned in relief, impaling herself further down on the digits.

“And a poet too. How much did I pay for you?”

“Nothing. I’m used.”

“Their lost. Now stick your fist in me!”

“Tsk. Tsk. I keep telling you it’s not as fun as you think it is.” None the lest, she obliged by having almost all her finger caressing the wet walls that eagerly pulsed around her.It was a enough to have something warm to soothe her need, so she twisted in her pillow and willing her muscles to contracted into completion, allowing a brief surge of endorphins to calm her down. 

“Sugar bun? Do you want it thick or fast?”

“Fffaasst.”

Clangs and wrestling didn’t bother her. Only the chill, but if she covered up that would be the end, and she hadn’t waiting all day for a handful of orgasms and a cuddle, even though she was really looking forward to the cuddle.

With no warning, something black, and soft fell over her, trapping warmth against her skin.

“What is-?” Zandy freed her head.

“You’re new period fuzzy! It’s like a cat, but we can sex under it!”

“Fuck me, or I’ll fuck myself!”

“No fair! It’s my turn!” The lespire ducked under the sheet and fumbled about until she had pushed the tip of her strap on into her wife, and popped her head up over the blue eyed woman. “Hey beautiful. Hope you took your cranberry pills, and want kids, ‘cause I’m not wearing a condom.” Times like this all Zandy could do was kiss her love. The woman who brought sunlight and comfort with her without conscious effort, who’s love filled her heart to burst. “I knew you were a dirty girl.”

Zandy wrapped her legs around her wife’s buttocks. 

“I knew you couldn’t wait to put on your nose and dig for clams.”

“I can’t help if I like them raw.” A few slow thrusts to insure the angle.

The brunette moaned, ranking her fingers through the short locks, before finding their purchase just before the working shoulders. “Then why do you make me wait?!”

A tingling kiss on the neck was her answer, before Reenie’s hips started the task of moving the bed through the wall. It was hardly a magical moment. But it was distracting, and warming. She could close her eyes and have something other than her twisting organ to feel. By adjusting her grip she controlled where each thrust landed, meaning she controlled each climax at her leisure. The blondie’s strength was a marvel as she only paused when her hands were in want of adjusting. Even her heated breath on her cheek washed Zandy’s body in pleasure. 

Over and over her lower half squeezed the phallus in joy, until the stimulation became too much. 

“Re-Re,” the effort of speech was nearly beyond her.

“Yeah?”

“Ease-ease up on my-”

“Oh, yeah.” 

Their position changed so that pelvises weren’t as near, giving Zandy’s swollen and near bruise clitoris a chance to breathe as her honey pot oozed with cherry flavored delight. The muscles started contracting without warning, clamping harder and harder to the point of pain, but she wanted this. This small discomfort for the explosion. The release from the want that had haunted her all day. 

As it built she dug her nails into the slick flesh, and sang her pleasured sounds into her wife’s neck, only vaguely could she recall the reason she had to stay quiet, as in this moment all identities faded, save one; The Lover. 

One final breath, and the end came. Zandy’s body became one muscle viced around her love. The pounding continued until it was sated, and they collapsed in a sticky heap, breathless and in ecstasy.

“I fucking came so hard. You bit me.” Reenie kissed into her jaw.

“Sorry. Thought it was your ass. I get it confused with cake a lot.” She rubbed her wife’s sore arms.

“Are you saying I have a sweet ass?”

“I’m saying, I’m checking on Dottie, rinsing off, and then I’m snuggling your sass out.” She pecked the blonde’s cheek.

“So many threats! My poor body!” Rolling over her extra member bounced eagerly.

“Put that thing away!” Zandy smacked it. “And those while you’re at it.” She smacked the rosie breasts, before donning her robe.

“Reenie get naked. Reenie put on clothes. Reenie pussy isn’t a fruit. There are too many rules around here!”

Reenie was left to whine in her ruined costume. On the other side of the house she crept into the softly lit room who’s bees where slowly being replaced with flying saucers and little green people. As usual, the blonde had fallen asleep straining her eyes on a book, so her soft snoring was amplified by the tent the pages made over her face. Bigfoot: Man, Monster or Myth? was replaced on the self with its sisters, glasses removed, and homed on the nightstand. A kiss to grow sweet dreams, and a check on everything.

It was hard leaving the steamy embrace of the shower, but she was bone tired from the day. At least she had the welcomed sight of her wife, wired glasses staring at a tablet, wearing a worn tank top, warming the bed to encourage her. She burrowed in, tangling herself in her partner.

“Get your baby fill?”

“Never,” Zandy told Reenie’s side.

“What? Two isn’t enough for you?”

“You’re a brat, not a baby.” Cuddling intensified.

“What are you when you’re moping?”

“In pain.”

“Oh dear. I told you to go on birth control.” Reluctantly, Reenie laid down, turning so her screen was visible.

“I have a million websites that say it’s a bad idea.” Sure, she snored, hogged the entire bed, and still woke up from nightmares ready to swing at whatever moved, but when she could snuggle up against the warm, hugable body she wondered how she ever slept alone.

They talked shop, school, and the trappings of life until Zandy slipped away into blissful sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think we learned today that I'm not a quick little bang. I'm a drawn out fucker.


End file.
